Ayboy: cette histoire de téléphone
by Loulou's Dreams
Summary: Petite Fanfic Ayboy, qui parle d'une petite haine entre Bboy et Aypierre, car Pierre a l'impression que Bboy essaie de l'éloigné de Nems


Coucou,

je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis le mois de mai, mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour autant, alors voila une petite fic de mon couple préféré!

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

\- Ay Pierre Ha ha, j'suis trop drôle!

Je roula des yeux, j'en avait mare, il ne voulait que me parler pour me dire des conneries et après il se demandait pourquoi je préférais parler à Nems. D'ailleurs, il s'approcha sous les gros yeux de Bboy.

\- Tu sais ce que je te dis toujours hein? Me dit mon ami

\- Quesqu'il te disait? Tu sais ce que Daweed disait, il essaie de te retourner! Me cria Bboy.

Honnêtement, je crois que Bib essaie de faire en sorte que je déteste Nems, pourtant entre eux deux c'est le seul avec qui je pouvais parler sérieusement, mais ça, il ne le comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est de me voir malheureux, ou, comme le dit Nems, il me veut pour lui tout seul, mais je refusais d'y croire. Savoir Bboy me tourner autour, non je vomirais. Dans le mini bus, je discuta un peu avec Nems, Aze et Souls, pendant que Bboy regardait dehors un air triste aux yeux, mais je l'ignora. Rendu à l'hôtel où nous allions passer les deux prochaines semaines, j'alla chercher la clef de ma chambre et y entra, c'était une chambre pour un, un lit double. J'alla prendre ma douche et pendant que je m'habillais j'entendis cogner à ma porte, je m'attendais à ce que ce soit un de mes amis, donc je resta en caleçon. Quand j'ouvris, je vis un petit homme à capuche. Nous rougîmes en cœur.

\- Hum oui?

\- Ho hum, ma chambre a des problèmes et je me demandais si... hum je pouvais rester avec toi, le temps qu'ils réparent, tu es la personne que je connais le plus ici...

Je le regarda, c'était ma chance de me venger.

\- Awn t'es trop mignon quand tu as besoin de moi.

Il rougi encore plus. Je le fis rentrer et alla me coucher pendant qu'il se doucha. Vers 23 heures, je sentis quelqu'un entré dans le lit, c'était Bboy. Je m'endormis vers 2 heures, stressé par le corps à côté de moi. Vers 3 heures, je me réveilla en sursaut, j'avais fait un cauchemars. Je me retourna et vit Bboy me fixer.

\- Tu ne dors pas Pierre?

\- Non... Toi non plus?

\- Non, mais pourquoi?

\- J'ai... j'ai fait un cauchemars...

\- C'était quoi? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Hum...

Je ne voulais pas lui dire, c'était si gênant.

\- Tu sais pour une fois, je ne te jugerai pas, je suis réveillé pour la même raison.

\- J'ai rêvé que... hum... que tu mourais dans mes bras...

Je me sentais rougir, au moins il faisait noir. Il me prit dans ses bras, ce qui fit en sorte que j'étais très tendu.

\- Donc, tu as peur de voir des morts ou... ou de me perdre?

\- De te perdre... me surpris-je à dire.

Il me serra encore plus fort. Je ne bougea pas d'un poils.

\- Jamais je ne partirai, Pierre, jamais!

Je me détendis et nous nous endormîmes collé l'un contre l'autre. Je me réveilla vers 9 heures toujours lové contre Quentin. Je ne bougeais pas, mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour ne pas le réveiller, ou parce que j'étais si bien dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard, je vis Bboy ouvrir les yeux. Je plaça un de ses courtes mèches qui cachait ses yeux, ça le fit rougir.

\- Bon matin Bboy.

Il me regarda et pour me répondre il me donna un baissé sur le front. Je rougis et me détacha à regret de ses bras. Je m'habilla et Bboy, en caleçon me dit

\- Pierre, tu pourrais aller chercher mes vêtements dans ma chambre, c'est la 8.

Je fis oui de la tête, pris la clef et alla dans sa chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur, je pris des vêtements qui le rendrait si mignon, en me dirigeant vers la sortie, je vis le téléphone de Bib, je l'ouvris et vis un message de Dark Funéral '' Bonne chance avec Pierre :D ''. J'ouvris son téléphone par curiosités.

22:14 Dark Funeral : Comment comptes-tu faire?

22:16 MrBboy45 : Je lui dirai que ma chambre a des problèmes, on a qu'un seul lit par chambre et ça peut parraitre con, mais j'en rêve, d'avoir son corps collé au mien.

22:17 Dark Funeral : Bonne chance avec Pierre:D

Je posa le téléphone où je l'avais trouer, me regarda au miroir, j'étais rouge tomate. Je sortis le plus vite possible.

\- Hum Pierre? Que fais-tu avec les vêtements de Bboy? Heu... Pourquoi t'es rouge?

Je me sentis rougir encore plus et partis à courir jusqu'à ma chambre, où Bboy m'attendais sagement.

\- Pierre? Pourquoi t'es rouge?

\- Nems m'a vue sortir de ta chambre...

\- Oh hum... tu as honte? Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Non, non t'inquiètes lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains.

Il se mit à sourire, il étais si mignon quand il souriait. Il alla s'habiller, quand il eût fini, il prit ma main et me dit

\- On va prendre le ptit déjeuner?

Je lui souris et nous sortîmes de la chambre sous le regard enjoué de Nems et le regard surpris de Aze et Souls. Bboy regarda Nems avec un regard possessif, il s'approcha de nous

\- Alors quelles sont tes raisons?

\- De faux problèmes et un cauchemars.

Bboy me regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu mettras un mot de passe à ton téléphone, mon chaton lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plus! Si vous avez le temps, vous pouvez toujours faire une petite review, car on a toujours des choses à améliorer!

 _La dreameuse_


End file.
